


48 Sentences

by raptoriousVigilante



Series: 3 Sentence AU askbox fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13555743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptoriousVigilante/pseuds/raptoriousVigilante
Summary: older 3 sentence drabbles from the past two years that i'm too tired to post individually/in smaller groups1. kagehina - actual monster au ||| a different sport au (baseball) ||| musicians au2. asanoya - coffee shop au ||| slice of life au ||| hogwarts au3. oikage - stereotypical shoujo au4. daiyui - keep bumping into each other au5. daisuga - office romance au ||| vampires au6. ukatake - daycare au ||| office au7. oihina - jrpg au8. sugahina - amnesia (otome) au9. noyahina - action/adventure au10. kiyoyachi - superhero au





	1. kagehina (3)

**Author's Note:**

> let it be known that i have no idea why i'm so dedicated to post so much old haikyuu in one day

**prompt: actual monster au**

Hinata gently presses the sharp points of his teeth against Kageyama’s arm while he looks up at him from beneath his fringe of orange, feathery tufts. His eyes are all-gold and rip into Kageyama’s soul, making him fear once again that the monster boy who lives under his desk in a nest made from old blankets and ruined sweaters is going to devour him.

Kageyama groans and relinquishes the bag of chips Hinata is begging for, regretting ever introducing him to snack foods in the first place.

*********

**prompt: a different sport au (baseball)**

Kageyama is never sure if he’ll get used to the dramatic change in Hinata’s demeanor from when he’s off and on the mound. Hinata’s eyes rip into his mitt, past the batter and definitely missing Kageyama behind it, and at times it’s scary.

The batter takes a deep breath and comments with a shake in his voice about the little monster about to pitch to him, and Kageyama couldn’t be prouder.

*********

**prompt: musicians au**

Hinata seemed decent when Kageyama first watched him play cello, even if somehow a little lifeless, so when Hinata told him after the concert that he’d “show him how he plays when he’s _really_ into it!” he expected something less fucking awful.

It was all bad, from the scraping of his bow, held in a tight fist, against the strings, to his fingers flattening out on the board and their placement making all the notes come out flat, it was so bad it made Kageyama’s cellist prideful blood absolutely boil.

“ _Dumbass,_ ” Kageyama shouts, startling Hinata into finally stopping, “do you even know _how_ to play?!”


	2. asanoya (3)

**prompt: coffee shop au**

Asahi already had to stumble through asking for a manager as softly as he could, and with the employee’s nervous reaction despite his efforts weighing on him he tries his best to shrink in on himself.

The manager that comes out from the back is tiny, very tiny, but he carries a massive presence that simultaneously makes Asahi feel a little more comfortable but more aware of his lumbering bulk.

He jumps when the manager introduces himself–Noya, short for Nishinoya–and asks what’s wrong, and Asahi stutters through telling him that the bathroom door won’t lock or stay shut.

*********

**prompt: slice of life au**

“Do we need milk or anything?”   
  
Noya looks up from changing the bandages on his scraped knees from when he fell the other day, ointment in hand and bright neon band-aids burning bright against his skin and the red-ish splotches of irritation from having old band-aids and tiny leg hairs ripped away just moments prior.   
  
He shakes his head and Asahi nods, finishes putting on his jacket and gloves before smiling at Noya and being happy to see him taking care of himself.

*********

**prompt: hogwarts au**

When Noya, quick and small Seeker he is, appears before Asahi during a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match, Asahi doesn’t really know what to expect this time around from his boyfriend, and not after Noya just shouted something along the lines of, “needing motivation.”

He leans forward, dips the tip of his broom down to pivot himself closer to Asahi so he can kiss him, their cold lips meeting in biting softness with some of Asahi’s hair between them. 

Noya smiles at him when they part and flies away at the bellow of his name by Captain Sawamura somewhere in the distance of the Quidditch pitch, waving goodbye to a flustered and more pink Asahi waiting in the stands, surrounded by the rest of the school and people of his house yelling cheers at him.


	3. oikage (1)

**prompt: stereotypical shoujo au**

Oikawa is the first person he’d hope but the last he’d expect to protect him from some guys from Kitagawa Daiichi’s rival middle school, but Tobio is monotone excited when he thanks his senpai for shooing them away.

“It’s not like I did it because I wanted to,” Oikawa huffs at him and hoists his bag over his shoulder, arching his chin up so he can look down on Tobio.

Tobio looks up at him and tilts his head, confused yet again by Oikawa, who grumbles about troublesome first-years but never seems to really ignore him.


	4. daiyui (1)

**prompt: keep bumping into each other au**

“Oh,” Yui gasps, “it’s you again!”

The man she’s been running into just about everywhere this month (she thinks his name is Daichi) chuckles, his cheeks tinged with a little red, and he shuffles aside to give Yui more room in the crowded train.

“As usual,” he jokes, and Yui admires how still and firm he stands when the train lurches forward while she desperately holds onto a bar.


	5. daisuga (2)

**prompt: office romance au**

Suga was maybe too quick to make sure Sawamura  _ knew _ he was single, considering it was one of the first things he mentioned to him when Sawamura was introduced to the office. Asahi even commented on it, warned him to maybe not instantly hit on the new guy with an actual office.

But despite his embarrassment over his own eagerness, he’s yet to miss Sawamura stealing glances at him from his office and stumbling around his words when he ventures to Suga’s desk to ask him for a stapler that he’s already asked for twice.

*********

**prompt: vampires au**

“I’m dangerous, you know,” Daichi grumbles as he leans into Suga’s hand scritching his cheek, “I could really hurt you if I’m not careful.”

Suga rolls his eyes and puts his finger to Daichi’s lips, watching as Daichi kisses it with a gentleness that contrasts the rough, calloused texture of his lips.

“So dangerous,” Suga teases, grinning at how Daichi’s face suddenly looks embarrassed, “gonna suck my blood and eat me alive, hm?”


	6. ukatake (2)

**prompt: daycare au**

“Hey, how’s Kei been doing?”

Takeda hums and clasps his hands behind his back, tilting his head up at Ukai who’s busy watching his son trying to navigate his lanky child body around a precariously built block tower.

“Much better since he made a friend,” Takeda says and smiles wide at the endearing wave of relief that makes Ukai slump forward.

*********

**prompt: office au**

Takeda visits the first floor café less for the surprisingly delicious hot chocolate (the same can’t be said for the coffee, unfortunately), and more for its tired manager who looks out of place in the upscale office building with his worn apron and bleached hair. Ukai’s become his friend since he first started working here all the way up on the 11th floor a few months ago, and Takeda enjoys his company more than solitude on his lunch break.

“All the way down here from all the way up there,” Ukai grumbles everyday when he sees Takeda come around, always acting as if he’s exasperated by the effort Takeda puts into seeing him, “when there’s another one of these on the same damn floor.”


	7. oihina (1)

**prompt: jrpg au**

Oikawa pities the little warrior without his healer, all out of potions and what little magic he had to begin with, crumpled to the ground as Oikawa turns away, teasing him with a sing-song dare to stay down.

He hears shuffling behind him, grunting and cursing but  _ trying _ so damn hard, and he looks over his shoulder with a sneer because he’s as pissed as he is impressed that Hinata gets up, pushes himself from the dirt with every last surge of energy he can muster.

Oikawa watches him fall and push back up, smirks as Hinata swears he’ll get him, he’ll grow  _ wings _ if he has to, and it’s nothing but freakishly admirable.


	8. sugahina (1)

**prompt: amnesia (otome) au**

Sugawara wears a club pin in his hair, tucking parts of it aside from his face, and it’s the thing he tries to focus on instead of meeting his eyes when he shuffles to his table.

He doesn’t remember him at all, doesn’t actually remember  _ any _ of this, and only suspects that he should from the way his co-workers usher him to his table while telling him to “just go for it” or something. He nervously asks if he’d like a drink, he’s seen the others do the same all morning, and though he addresses him by the name the others gave him, Sugawara tries to smile through his apparent confusion and says to him, “I told you you could call me Suga, remember?”


	9. noyahina (1)

**prompt: action/adventure au**

There aren’t many people shorter than him, but even though Noya is one of those people he feels so much bigger and this is especially apparent when he shoves him against a wall, pressing against him and keeping watch for the enemy to rush past the alleyway they’ve ducked into.

Noya says something, and when Hinata doesn’t respond he jostles him and looks up at him and asks, “You okay there, Shouyou?”

He may not bleeding or injured and they seem to have escaped for good, but Hinata feels far from okay and coherent in this position.


	10. kiyoyachi (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally free of my sudden primal need to post all my hq!! fics from tumblr

**prompt: superhero au**

It isn’t the first time that Flight, the only girl in the “murder” of superheroes calling themselves Crows, has saved Yachi from her own inability to watch where she’s going in her panic of finals, tubes filled with unfinished work, and being too short to see traffic signals.

“Y-you keep saving me,” Yachi blurts, clutching her storage tube to her chest, “out of all the heroes–it’s always you!”

Flight, with her beautiful eyes, sexy mole and gorgeous lips Yachi has sketched over and over, smiles and hands her her bag, “I guess I have my eye on you.”


End file.
